2018 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2019 2020 2021 2022 2023 2024 2025 2026 2027 2028 ---- - A-6= 1. Abdala F, Gaetano LC. (2018) - The Late Triassic record of cynodonts: Time of innovations in the mammalian lineage. In: Tanner LH (ed), The Late Triassic World, Springer, pp.407-445. ---- '2. & Mouana, M. & Charruault, A.-L. & Essid, E.M. & Ammar, H.K. & Marzougui, W. & Merzeraud, G. & Tabuce, R. & Vianey-Liaud, M. & Marivaux, L. (2018) - Teeth, fossil record and evolutionary history of the cowtail stingray Pastinachus Rüppell, 1829. ''Historical Biology,. DOI ---- '3. Agnolin, F.L. & Mateus, O. & Milàn, J. & Marzola, M. & Wings, O.& Adolfssen, J.S. & Clemmensen L.B. (2018) - ''Ceratodus tunuensis, sp. nov., a new lungfish (Sarcopterygii, Dipnoi) from the Upper Triassic of central East Greenland. , e1439834. DOI ---- '4. Aguilera, Orangel & Marceniuk, Alexandre Pires (2018) - Neogene tropical sea catfish (Siluriformes. Ariidae), with insights into paleo and modern diversity within northeastern South America. ''Journal of South American Earth Sciences,''82 . DOI ---- '''5. Álvarez, Alicia & Ercoli, Marcos Dario (2018) - Why pacaranas never say no: Analysis of the unique occipitocervical configuration of †Tetrastylus intermedius Rovereto, 1914, and other dinomyids (Caviomorpha.Dinomyidae). '' , DOI ---- '6. Aranciaga Rolando, A.M. & Brissón Egli, F. & Sales, M.A.F. & Martinelli, A.G. & Canale, J.I. & Ezcurra, M.D. (2018) - A supposed Gondwanan oviraptorosaur from the Albian of Brazil represents the oldest South American megaraptoran. ''Cretaceous Research, 84:107-119. DOI ---- - B-5= '1. Báez, Ana Maria & Gómez, Raúl Orencio (2018) - Dealing with homoplasy: osteology and phylogenetic relationships of the bizarre neobatrachian frog ''Baurubatrachus pricei from the Upper Cretaceous of Brazil. Journal of Systematic Palaeontology, 16(4):279-308. DOI ---- '2. Baron, Matthew G. (2018) - ''Pisanosaurus mertii and the Triassic ornithischian crisis: could phylogeny offer a solution. Historical Biology, DOI ---- '3. Bhat, M.S. & Ray, S. & Datta, P.M. (2018) - A new hybodont shark (Chondrichthyes, Elasmobranchii) from the Upper Triassic Tiki Formation of India with remarks on its dental histology and biostratigraphy. ''Journal of Paleontology, 92 (2): 221-239. DOI ---- '4. Bonaparte, José F. & Crompton, A. W. (2018) - Origin and relationships of the Ictidosauria to nonmammalian cynodonts and mammals. ''Historical Biology, 30(1-2):174-182. DOI ---- '5. Brandoni, Diego & Carlini, Alfredo A. & Anaya, Frederico & Gans, Phil & Croft Darin A. (2018) - New remains of Megathericulus patagonicus Ameghino (Xenarthra, Tardigrada) from the Serravallian (middle Miocene) of Bolivia; Chronologic and biogeographic implications. ''Journal of Mammalian Evolution, DOI ---- - C-10= '1. Candia Halupczok, D.J. & Sánchez, M.L. & Veiga, G.D. & Apesteguía, S. (2018) - Dinosaur tracks in the Kokorkom Desert, Candeleros Formation (Cenomanian, Upper Cretaceous), Patagonia Argentina: Implications for deformation structures in dune fields. ''Cretaceous Research, Vol.83 :194-206. DOI ---- '2. Carvalho, J.C. & Santucci, R.M. (2018) - New dinosaur remains from the Quiricó Formation, Sanfranciscana Basin (Lower Cretaceous), Southwestern Brazil. ''Cretaceous Research, 85:20-27. DOI ---- '3. Cavicchini, I. & Heyworth, H.C. & Duffin, C.J. & Hildebrandt, C. & Benyon, M.J. (2018) - A Rhaetian microvertebrate fauna from Stowey Quarry, Somerset, U.K. ''Proceedings of the Geologists' Association, 129 (2): 144-158. DOS ---- '4. Chimento, N.R. & Agnolin, F.L. (2018) - The fossil American lion (Panthera atrox) in South America: Palaeobiogeographical implications. ''Comptes Rendus Palevol, 16(8):850-864. DOI ---- '5. Chornogubsky, L. & Zimicz, A.N. & Goin, F.J. & Fernicola, J.C. & Payrola, P. & Cárdenas, M. (2018) - New Palaeogene metatherians from the Quebrada de Los Colorados Formation at Los Cardones National Park (Salta Province, Argentina). ''Journal of Systematic Palaeontology,. DOI ---- '6. Cione, A.L. & Santillana, S. & Gouiric-Cavalli, S. & Hospitaleche, C.A. & Gelfo, J.N. & López, G.M. & Reguero, M. (2018) - Before and after the K/Pg extinction in West Antarctica: New marine fish records from Marambio (Seymour) Island. ''Cretaceous Research, 85: 250-265. DOI ---- '7. Coates, M.I. & Finarelli, J.A. & Sansom, I.J. & Andreev, P.S. & Criswell, K.E. & Tietjen, K. & Rivers, M.L. & La Riviere, P.J. (2018) - An early chondrichthyan and the evolutionary assembly of a shark body plan. ''Proceedings of the Royal Society of London, Series B, 285(1870): 20172418. DOI ---- '8. Collareta, A. & Casati, S. & Di Cencio, A. (2018) - The porbeagle shark, Lamna nasus (Elasmobranchii: Lamniformes), from the late Pliocene of the central Mediterranean Basin. ''Neues Jahrbuch für Geologie und Paläontologie, Abhandlungen, 287 (3): 307-316. DOI ---- '9. Cuny, G. (2018) - ''Évolution et diversité des Chondrichthyens.(Abstract). In: VIIe Rencontres de l'ichtyologie en France Paris, 27-30 mars 2018: 53. ---- '10. Cuny, G. & Stemmerik, L. (2018) - New fossil fish microremains from the Upper Carboniferous of eastern North Greenland. ''Bulletin of the Geological Society of Denmark, 66: 47-60. ---- - D-5= '1. Delcourt, R. & Grillo, O.N. (2018) - Reassessment of a fragmentary maxilla attributed to Carcharodontosauridae from Presidente Prudente Formation. ''Cretaceous Research, 84:515-524. DOI ---- '2. Delfino, M. & Sánchez-Villagra, M. (2018) - A Late Miocene pipine frog from the Urumaco Formation, Venezuela. '' , 55(2): ---- '3. Dentzien-Dias, P. & Carrillo-Briceño, J.D. & Francischini, H. & Rodolfo Sánchez, R. (2018) - Paleoecological and taphonomical aspects of the Late Miocene vertebrate coprolites (Urumaco Formation) of Venezuela. '' , 490:590-603. DOI ---- '4. Dhouailly, D. & Godefroit, P. & Martin, T. & Nonchev, S. & Caraguel, F. & Oftedal, O. (2018) - Getting to the root of scales, feather and hair: as deep as odontodes?. ''Experimental Dermatology, (in press). DOI ---- '5. Duffin, C.J. (2018) - ''Glossopetrae. Open Meeting, Wednesday 9th May 2018, Abstracts ---- - E-1= '1. Ebersole, J.A. & Ehret, D.J. (2018) - A new species of ''Cretalamna sensu stricto (Lamniformes, Otodontidae) from the Late Cretaceous (Santonian-Campanian) of Alabama, USA. PeerJ, 6: e4229. DOI ---- - F-6= '1. Fernández-Monescillo, M. & Antoine, P.O. & Pujos, F. & Rodrigues, H.G. & Mamani Quispe, B. & Orliac, M. (2018) - Virtual endocast morphology of Mesotheriidae (Mammalia, Notoungulata, Typotheria): New insights and implications on notoungulate encephalization and brain evolution. Journal of Mammalian Evolution (in press). DOI ---- '''2. Fernicola, J.C. & Rinderknecht, A. & Jones, W. & Vizcaíno, S.F. & Porpino, K. (2018) - A new species of Neoglyptatelus (Mammalia, Xenarthra, Cingulata) from the Late Miocene of Uruguay provides new insights on the evolution of the dorsal armor in cingulates. '' , DOI ---- '3. Figueroa, R.T. & Machado, D.M.C. (2018) - The Paleozoic ichthyofauna of the Amazonas and Parnaíba basins, Brazil. ''Journal of South American Earth Sciences, DOI ---- '4. Foth, C. & Fernández Blanco, M.V. & Bona, P. & Scheyer, T.M. (2018) - Cranial shape variation in jacarean caimanines (Crocodylia, Alligatoroidea) and its implications in the taxonomic status of extinct species: The case of Melanosuchus fisheri. ''Journal of Morphology, . DOI ---- '5. Friedman, M. & Carnevale, G. (2018) - The Bolca Lagerstätten: shallow marine life in the Eocene. ''Journal of the Geological Society. DOI ---- '6. Fuchs, I. & Engelbrecht, A. & Lukeneder, A. & Kriwet, J. (2018) - New Early Cretaceous sharks (Chondrichthyes, Elasmobranchii) from deep-water deposits of Austria. ''Cretaceous Research, 84: 245-257. DOI ---- - G-9= '1. Gasparini, G.G. & Dutra, R.P. & Lamenza, G.N. & Tonni, E.P. & Ruella, A. (2018) - ''Parachoerus carlesi (Mammalia, Tayassuidae) in the Late Pleistocene (northern Argentina, South America): paleoecological and palaeobiogeographic considerations. Historical Biology,. DOI ---- '2. Gentil, A.R. & Ezcurra, M.D. (2018) - Reconstruction of the masticatory apparatus of the holotype of the rhynchosaur Hyperodapedon sanjuanensis (SILL, 1970) from the Late Triassic of Argentina: implications for the diagnosis of the species. '' , 55 (2):137-149. DOI ---- '3. Gioncada, A. & Petrini, R. & Bosio, G. & Gariboldi, K. & Collareta, A. & Malinverno, E. & Bonaccorsi, E. & Di Celma, C. & Paser, M. & Urbina, M. & Bianucci, G. (2018) - Insights into the diagenetic environment of fossil marine vertebrates of the Pisco Formation (late Miocene, Peru) from mineralogical and Sr-isotope data. Journal of South American Earth Sciences. 81:141-152. DOI ---- '''4. Giordano, P.A. & Succar, C.A. & Codorniú, L. & Cione, A.L. & Arratia, Gloria (2018) - ''Zurupleuropholis gen. Nov. (Teleostei, Albian, Argentina), first pleuropholids from the Cretaceous of South America. Cretaceous Research, 84:223-239. DOI ---- '5. González Riga, B.J. & Mannion, P.D. & Poropat, S. & Ortiz, L.O. & Coria, D.J.P. (2018) - Osteology of the Late Cretaceous Argentinean sauropod dinosaur Mendozasaurus neguyelap: implications for basal titanosaur relationships. ''Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society, . DOI ---- '6. Gouiric-Cavalli, S. & Cione, A.L. & Lazo, D.G. & Cataldo, C.S. & Aguirre-Urreta, M.B. (2018) - First record of elasmobranchs from the Lower Cretaceous of Argentina (Neuquén Basin). ''Cretaceous Research, 81: 1-8. DOI ---- '7. Gregory McDonald, H. (2018) - An overview of the presence of osteoderms in sloths: Implications for osteoderms as a plesiomorphic character of the Xenarthra. ''Journal of Mammalian Evolution, :1-9. DOI ---- '8. Guinot, G. & Carrillo-Briceño, J. (2018) - Lamniform sharks from the Cenomanian (Upper Cretaceous) of Venezuela. ''Cretaceous Research, 82: 1-20. DOI ---- '9. Guzzo, F. & Shimada, K. (2018) - A New Fossil Vertebrate Locality of the Jetmore Chalk Member of the Upper Cretaceous Greenhorn Limestone in North-Central Kansas, U.S.A. ''Transactions of the Kansas Academy of Science, 121 (1-2): 59-68. DOI ---- - H-2= '1. Hadler, P. & Mayer, E.L. & Motta, F. & Ribeiro, A.M. (2018) - Fossil bats from the Quaternary of Serra da Capivara, northeast Brazil. ''Quaternary International,Vol. 464(B), pp.411-416. DOI ---- '2. Huttenlocker, A.K. & Henrici, A. & Nelson, W.J. & Elrick, S. & Berman, D.S. & Schlotterbeck, T. & Sumida, S.S. (2018) - A multitaxic bonebed near the Carboniferous-Permian boundary (Halgaito Formation, Cutler Group) in Valley of the Gods, Utah, USA: Vertebrate paleontology and taphonomy. Palaeogeography Palaeoclimatology Palaeoecology, 499: 72-92. DOI ---- - I-4= '''1. Iori, F.V. & Carvalho, I.S. (2018) - The Cretaceous crocodyliform ''Caipirasuchus: Behavioral feeding mechanisms. Cretaceous Research, 84:181-187. DOI ---- '2. Itano, W.M. (2018) - A tooth whorl of ''Edestus heinrichi (Chondrichthyes, Eugeneodontiformes) displaying progressive macrowear. Transactions of the Kansas Academy of Science, 121 (1-2): 125-133. ---- '3. Itano, W.M. & Lambert, L.L. (2018) - A new cochliodont anterior tooth plate from the Mississippian of Alabama (USA) having implications for the origin of tooth plates from tooth files. ''Zoological Letter''s, 4: 12. DOI ---- '''4. Ivanov, A.O. & Plax, D.P. (2018) - Chondrichthyans from the Devonian–Early Carboniferous of Belarus. ''Estonian Journal of Earth Sciences, 67 (1): 43–58. DOI ---- - J-2= '1. Jing, Dai & Bainian, Sun (2018) -Early Cretaceous atmospheric CO2estimates based on stomatal index of Pseudofrenelopsis papillosa(Cheirolepidiaceae) from southeast China. ''Cretaceous Research, 85: 232–242. DOI ---- '2. Jones, W. & Rinderknecht, A. & Alvarenga, H. & Montenegro, F. & Ubilla, M. (2018) - The last terror birds (Aves, Phorusrhacidae): New evidence from the late Pleistocene of Uruguay. ''Pal Z, 92(2): 365-372. DOI ---- - K-2= '1. Kerber, L. & Sánchez-Villagra, M.R. (2018) - Morphology of the middle ear ossicles in the rodent Perimys (Neoepiblemidae) and a comprehensive anatomical and morphometric study of the phylogenetic transformations of these structures in caviomorphs. ''Journal of Mammalian Evolution, :1-16. DOI ---- '2. Kocsis, L. & Razak, H. & Briguglio, A. & Szabó, M. (2018) - First report on a diverse Neogene cartilaginous fish fauna from Borneo (Ambug Hill, Brunei Darussalam). ''Journal of Systematic Palaeontology. DOI ---- - L-3= '1. Ladwig, J. (2018) - Ein hybodontiformer Haizahn aus der Schreibkreide von Kronsmoor in Schleswig-Holstein (Oberes Campanium, grimmensis/granulosus-Zone). ''Arbeitskreis Paläontologie Hannover, 46: 33–39. ---- '2. Landemaine, O. & Thies, D. & Waschkewitz, J. (2018) - ''The Late Jurassic Shark ''Palaeocarcharias (Elasmobranchii, Neoselachii) – Dermal Cephalic Lobes, Functional Morphology of Teeth and Phylogenetic Position''. (Abstract) In: 15th Annual Meeting of the European Association of Vertebrate Palaeontologists Munich, Germany 1st to 3rd August 2017 Information and Abstracts, Zitteliana 91: 66. ---- '3. Laza, J.H. (2018) - Mamíferos fósiles de la región de La Plata (Buenos Aires, Argentina), comentarios sobre la historia de sus hallazgos. ''Revista del Museo de La Plata, 13(1):1-11. ---- - }} - M-Z= , 489:15-28. DOI ---- '2. Manzanares, E. & Botella, H. & Delsate, D. (2018) - On the enameloid microstructure of Archaeobatidae (Neoselachii, Chondrichthyes). ''Journal of Iberian Geology, 44 (1): 67-74. DOI ---- '3. Manzanares, E. & Pla, C. & Ferrón, G. & Botella, H. (2018) - Middle-Late Triassic chondrichthyans remains from the Betic Range (Spain). ''Journal of Iberian Geology, 44 (1): 129-138. '4. Manzuetti, A. & Perea, D. & Rinderknecht, A. & Ubilla, M. (2018) - New canid remains from Dolores Formation, late Pleistocene-early Holocene, Uruguay. ''Journal of Mammalian Evolution, 180:57-62. DOI ---- '5. Manzuetti, A. & Perea, D. & Ubilla, M. & Rinderknecht, A. (2018) - First record of ''Smilodon fatalis Leidy, 1868 (Felidae, Machairodontinae) in the extra-Andean region of South America (late Pleistocene, Sopas Formation), Uruguay: Taxonomic and paleobiogeographic implications. Quaternary Science Reviews, 180: 57-62. DOI ---- '6. Marramà, G. & Carnevale, G. & Engelbrecht, A. & Claeson, K.M. & Zorzin, R. (2018) - A synoptic review of the Eocene (Ypresian) cartilaginous fishes (Chondrichthyes: Holocephali, Elasmobranchii) of the Bolca Konservat-Lagerstätte, Italy. ''Paläontologische Zeitschrift, 92 (2): 283-313. DOI ---- '7. Marramà, G. & Carnevale, G. & Kriwet, J. (2018) - New observations on the anatomy and paleobiology of the Eocene requiem shark †Eogaleus bolcensis (Carcharhiniformes, Carcharhinidae) from Bolca Lagerstätte, Italy. ''Comptes Rendus Palevol. DOI ---- '8. Marramà, G. & Claeson, K.M. & Engelbrecht, G. & Kriwet, J. (2018) - Revision of Eocene electric rays (Torpediniformes, Batomorphii) from the Bolca Konservat-Lagerstätte, Italy, reveals the first fossil embryo in situ in marine batoids and provides new insights into the origin of trophic novelties in coral reef fishes. ''Journal of Systematic Palaeontology. DOI ---- '9. Marramà, G. & Engelbrecht, A. & Engelbrecht, G. & Kriwet, J. (2018) - Eocene sand tiger sharks (Lamniformes, Odontaspididae) from the Bolca Konservat-Lagerstätte, Italy: palaeobiology, palaeobiogeography and evolutionary significance. ''Historical Biology. DOI ---- '10. Marramà, G. & Engelbrecht, A. & Mörs, T. & Reguero, M. & Kriwet, J. (2018) - The southernmost occurrence of Brachycarcharias (Lamniformes, Odontaspididae) from the Eocene of Antarctica provides new information about the paleobiogeography and paleobiology of paleogene sand tiger sharks. ''Rivista Italiana di Paleontologia e Stratigrafia, 124 (2): 283-297. DOI ---- '11. Marramà, G. & Klug, S. & De Vos, J. & Kriwet, J. (2018) - Anatomy, relationships and palaeobiogeographic implications of the first Neogene holomorphic stingray (Myliobatiformes: Dasyatidae) from the early Miocene of Sulawesi, Indonesia, SE Asia. ''Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society. DOS ---- '12. Marzola, M. & Mateus, O. & Milàn, J. & Clemmensen, L.B. (2018) - A review of Palaeozoic and Mesozoic tetrapods from Greenland. ''Bulletin of the Geological Society of Denmark, 66:21–46. ---- '13. Mateus, O. & Campos, H. (2018) - ''Loulé há mais de 220 Milhões de anos: os vertebrados fósseis do Algarve triásico. Loulé: Territórios. Memórias. Identidades. 378-385.: Museu Nacional de Arqueologia. ---- '14. Meredith Smith, M. & Underwood, C. & Clark, B. & Kriwet, J. & Johanson, Z. (2018) - Development and evolution of tooth renewal in neoselachian sharks as a model for transformation in chondrichthyan dentitions. ''Journal of Anatomy. DOI ---- '15. Mayr, Gerald & Vanesa, L. & De Pietri; Leigh Love; Al A. Mannering; R. Paul Scofield (2018). "A well-preserved new mid-Paleocene penguin (Aves, Sphenisciformes) from the Waipara Greensand in New Zealand". '' , 37 (6): e1398169. DOI ---- - N-0= '1. - O-1= '''1. Oriozabala, C. & Sterli, J. & Gonzáles, L. (2018) - Morphology of the mid-sized tortoises (Testudines: Testudinidae) from the Middle Miocene of Northwestern Chubut (Argentina). '' , 55(1):30-54. DOI ---- - P-3= '1. Paulina-Carabajal, A. & Filippi, L. (2018) - Neuroanatomy of the abelisaurid theropod Viavenator: The most complete reconstruction of a cranial endocast and inner ear for a South American representative of the clade. ''Cretaceous Research, 84:437-441. DOI ---- '2. Puértolas-Pascual, E. & Arenillas, I. & Arz, J.A. & Calvín, P. & Ezquerro, L. & García Vicente, C. & Pérez-Pueyo, M. & Sánchez-Moreno, E.M. & Villalaín, J.J. & Canudo, J.I. (2018) - Chronostratigraphy and new vertebrate sites from the upper Maastrichtian of Huesca (Spain), and their relation with the K/Pg boundary. ''Cretaceous Research, 89: 36-59. DOI ---- '3. Puértolas-Pascual, E. & Mateus O. & Callapez P. M. (2018) - Implicaciones de la fenestra mandibular externa en el origen de Crocodylia. ''EJIP Life finds a way. 14-144. Gasteiz, Spain. ---- - Q-0= '1. - R-3= '''1. Rolando, Alexis Mauro Aranciaga & Egli, Federico Brissón & Sales, Marcos André Fontenele & Ezcurra, Martin & Canale, Juan Ignacio & Ezcurra, Martin (2018) - A supposed Gondwanan oviraptorosaur from the Albian of Brazil represents the oldest South American megaraptoran. NETHERLANDS. ''Cretaceous Research, 84:107-119. DOI ---- '2. Rodrigues, M.I.C. & da Silva, J.H. & Santos, F.E.P. & Dentzien-Dias, P. & Cisneros, J.C. & de Menezes, A.S. & Freire, P.T.C. & Viana, B.C. (2018) - Physicochemical analysis of Permian coprolites from Brazil. Physicochemical analysis of Permian coprolites from Brazil. ''Spectrochimica Acta Part A Molecular and Biomolecular Spectroscopy, 189:93-99. DOI ---- '3. Rotatori, F.M. & Moreno-Azanza, M. & Mateus, O. (2018) - Isolated dryosaurid (Dinosauria: Ornithopoda) cranial remains from the Late Jurassic of Portugal. ''EJIP Life finds a way, :95-98. Gasteiz, Spain. ---- - S-2= '1. (2018) - A review of Jurassic and Early Cretaceous otoliths and the development of early morphological diversity in otoliths. ''Neues Jahrbuch für Geologie und Paläontologie-Abhandlungen, 287(1), pp.75-121. DOI ---- '2. Stanford, Ray & Martin, G. Lockley & Compton, Tucker & Stephen, Godfrey & Sheila, M. Stanford (2018) - "A diverse mammal-dominated, footprint assemblage from wetland deposits in the Lower Cretaceous of Maryland". ''Scientific Reports. 8: Article number 741. DOI ---- - T-1= '1. Tineo, D.E. & Pérez, L.M. & Bona, P. & Comerio, M.A. & Noriega, J.I. & Poiré, D.G. (2018) - The oldest record of Aramayoichnus rheae from the Neogene of Northwestern Argentina. '' , 55(1). ---- - U-0= '1. - V-2= '''1. Verzi, D.H. & Itatí, Olivares A. & Morgan, C.C. (2018) - Morphology of the lower deciduous premolars of South American hystricomorph rodents and age of the Octodontoidea. ''Historical Biology. DOI ---- '2. Vezzosi, R.I. & Kerber, L. (2018) - The southernmost record of a large erethizontid rodent (Hystricomorpha: Erethizontoidea) in the Pleistocene of South America: Biogeographic and paleoenvironmental implications. ''Journal of South American Earth Sciences, 82:76-90. DOI ---- - W-0= '''1. - X-0= '''1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-0= '''1. - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-02-27 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List